1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable steps for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a step mounted to the underside of a passenger van and that can be pulled out for use and retracted for storage.
2. Discussion of Background
The use of a step or steps, mounted to a motor vehicle, for assisting entrance into the motor vehicle is well known in the art. Moreover, vehicular-mounted steps that retract, either by folding or sliding out of the way when not in use are also known to exist for many types of motor vehicles, especially motor homes and trailers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,406, issued to Endsley, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,320, issued to Clark, both disclose various embodiments of retractable steps preferably for campers that fold out from under the camper bodies. Endsley, Jr. discloses a porch that extends by sliding from underneath a camper. The porch has a step that folds out from a pair of pivoting supports, and a pair of folding legs at either side of the porch that engage the ground to stabilize the porch.
Clark (U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,320) discloses a pair of steps held in spaced relation by a pair of legs. The legs are pivotally connected to the ends of two lateral supports that horizontally extend from a stowage unit located under the camper body. The unit is configured under the camper body so that the step assembly engages the ground for support when extended into operable position.
Evans, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,647, discloses a retractable camper step supported by a pair of rods that slide in tubes hung from the frame of the camper by brackets. The step unit has a latch for maintaining the step in its retracted position when not in use.
Also, two foreign patents, GB 1541411, issued to Birch et al, and Canada 561581, issued to Benne, disclose retractable steps that extend out from under various motorized vehicles, preferably motor trucks and trailers. Birch et al feature a retractable, cantilevered step assembly with a spring-loaded plunger that inserts into a corresponding hole along the side of the step supports to maintain either the retracted or extended step position. Benne discloses a retractable, vehicular step that folds out from a pair of supports. The supports hang vertically from a mounting assembly attached to the underside of the vehicle when extended and slide up and back into the mounting assembly when retracted.
Similarly, Wampfler, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,223, discloses a retractable safety steps for use in assisting entrance and exit from the back door of a school bus. The steps have textured surfaces and are extended and retracted using rollers. The steps have mechanical stops to limit travel.
Still, the step assemblies discussed above have relatively complex configurations that preclude them from being adapted for easy installation under existing passenger vans. Nothing in the prior art is believed to have a simple, yet effective, construction adaptable for installation under existing passenger vans.
There is a need for a retractable step assembly, having a minimum of elements, that is adaptable for installation on existing passenger vans and similar motor vehicles.